


In wait, and in love

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Jaebum as Hades, Jinyoung as Persephone, creative freedom has been taken, loose interpretation of the mythology, soft jjp, the Greek Mythology AU no one asked for, things I write when I procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Demeter has appealed to Olympus that Persephone/Jinyoung has been tricked into marriage and the underworld by Hades, and now Jinyoung must wait patiently in Dionysus/Bambam's realm while Olympus hears his mother and his husband out before deciding his fate.This is what happens in between.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	In wait, and in love

**Author's Note:**

> My first JJP fic~ hope you enjoy!

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“Mark,” Jinyoung greets without opening his eyes, lying still in the field of anemones. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The Olympians have been debating over your trial for a half-moon already, and I grew weary of their pointless back and forth between a matter that concerns but not them,” Mark shrugs, crouching down and splaying his long legs in repose.

“You speak as if you’re not one of them, Hermes,” Jinyoung says flippantly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face.

“You speak as if you’re not one of us, Perse,” Mark returns, before sighing. “How have you been?”

“Tired, lonely, furious,” Jinyoung supplies concisely. “While Dionysus’ realm has all that could keep me content for a long time to come, I miss my home.” He pauses before quietly adding, “And my husband.”

“Your mother is convinced you’ve been bewitched, and she’d have scratched off Hades’ face a thousand times over in the last day alone, if it were not the laws of our skies,” Mark says, and Jinyoung has to snort because that does sound like his mother.

A few more minutes pass in silence, with the two Gods lying in the anemone glades and basking in the sunlight, before Jinyoung sighs and opens up his eyes.

“I miss her too, when I’m tired of being mad at her, but I don’t want to go back to her if it means giving up on  _ him _ ,” Jinyoung confesses. 

“Do you care for him that much already?” Mark asks curiously.

“I’ve cared for him since the first time we met half a decade ago, and he let me twine him a crown of hyacinths,” Jinyoung smiles fondly. “A ruler traipsing without a wreath or a diadem, how could I allow him to not have a crown? So I made him one to my liking, and we spent two whole days together, whilst he coaxed me to spill the dreams I had always kept secret. He’s had my heart ever since.” 

“He kidnapped you, Jinyoung. Or, are you forgetting that?” Mark reminds, wiping the smile right off Jinyoung’s face.

“He did nothing of that sort,” Jinyoung returns.

“He didn’t deny it when accused,” Mark returns.

“Of course he didn’t, that fool,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “ _ I _ begged  _ him _ to take me to his realm, and to let me spend time with him and away from my mother’s gardens where I was always lonely. He somehow got it in his head that he was the one to force my hand when it was something I demanded of him.”

“Why ask that of him?”

“I craved to know all about him so I could love all of him,” Jinyoung returns, sincerity coating his tone. "There's not a bone of him I don't know and adore now."   


“Why him, when you’ve had celestials of all kinds vying for attention ever since you came of age?”

“Why Jackson when you could have had your fair pick of mortals and immortals alike, Mark?” Jinyoung volleys, looking at him sideways. 

“Because he understands me, and complements me, and cherishes me everyday,” Mark returns. “Are you saying you feel the same for your husband?”

“If I didn’t, he wouldn’t have been my husband,” Jinyoung smiles wryly. “He brings me joy, and comfort, and shares his troubles and misgivings with me. I trust him, Mark.”

Mark says nothing but studies his visage for a while, before he breaks into a smile. “You seem very much in love, Jinyoung.”

“I am, truly,” he replies, without shame; for how can he feel shame to have the privilege of feeling something so precious?

“Perhaps this is why your mother believes you bewitched,” Mark surmises. “You’ve never showed this much conviction towards another being before, only your flowers.”

“Perhaps I am bewitched then, but not by design,” Jinyoung allows. “How is he holding up?”

“Hades is proud and more than half of the Olympians support him, whether out of fear of his temperament or a sense of loyalty,” Mark replies.

“And the other half?”

“Would love nothing more than to see him crash,” Mark says unflinchingly.

“Olympus is too vicious, Mark. There was so much conniving and disguised hostility, it drained me. Olympus truly stopped being my home long before I met Jaebum,” Jinyoung says wearily. “He came into my life like a fresh breath of air, and rejuvenated me. How could I not fall in love with him and want to be with him?”

“He still took you away from your mother’s demesne without prior notice, and your mother feels betrayed and infuriated, almost hoodwinked, to have been left in the dark. She’s seeking vindication,” Mark shares.

“She’s seeking repossession, as if I’m a stolen doll to reclaim and be locked up on a shelf,” Jinyoung corrects, shaking his head. 

“When will I be summoned to speak my side?” Jinyoung asks after another pause.

“Not much longer,” Mark says. “We all have duties we need to return to. Gods cannot stay cooped in Olympus without causing the world’s demise.”

“And yet my mother cursed the earth with barrenness in revenge,” Jinyoung pauses to shake his head. “You must return then?” he changes the topic.

“I must,” Mark nods. “I’ll pass word to Bambam that you find his realm adequate.”

“It is more than adequate, I find Dionysus’ lands beautiful. There is so much joy in the plants. I am quite content.”

“And I too am content, seeing you faring well,” Mark says, standing up and stretching languidly.

“Can you pass something from me to my husband?” Jinyoung asks, conjuring up a ring of gypsophila.

“I will,” Mark says, pocketing the ring. “If Bam is willing, I’ll see about slipping Hades into this realm tonight.”

“Will you really?” Jinyoung asks, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“I will  _ try _ ,” Mark nudges gently. “No guarantee it will happen.”

“But won’t word get back to Olympus?” Jinyoung worries, knowing his mother would riot in a grander manner if catching wind of a secret rendezvous.

“Nyx has always favoured Hades over the others,” Mark smirks. “And Bam can be discreet when he wants. If your husband can be trusted to keep his righteous mouth sealed, I don’t see reasons for word to spread.”

“My husband can be convinced to be close-lipped,” Jinyoung says, raising a hand in adieu. “I’ll look forward to greeting another unexpected visitor then.”

“And I will look forward to seeing you again in another realm,” Mark bids farewell, smiling before he disappears into thin air.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hermes is welcome anytime at our house,” Jaebum decrees, resting his cheek against the naked skin of Jinyoung’s torso, and winding a hand around his waist. “Dionysus too.”

“I think we may have to add the goddess Selene to the list of invitees, my love,” Jinyoung says, squinting guiltily at the full moon overhead. “I’m afraid we may have shown her things she would rather have not seen.”

“Nothing untowards about a devoted couple making love by the moonlight, my love,” Jaebum comments. “But if it pleases you, Ryujinie is indefinitely welcome at our home too. Are you happy?”

“I am, now that you’re in my arms,” Jinyoung says, hiding a kiss at the crest of Jaebum’s brow. “Is my mother being much trouble?”

“She is being just the amount of trouble I had anticipated,” Jaebum snorts. “Don’t worry too much, my love. We’ll be alright.”

“I love you, husband,” Jinyoung says giddily. “I can’t wait to go back to our home.”

“Yugyeomie has been tending to your gardens in between his current duties as my deputy, and Cerebrus is almost inconsolable without your affection,” Jaebum replies dutifully.

“And you, my lord?” Jinyoung asks teasingly.

“Devastated to be bereft of your company, and almost starved of your caresses and your laughter,” Jaebum sighs, burrowing closer. “Our bed feels so empty when I return home every night.”

“I can’t wait to be back home,” Jinyoung sighs wistfully. “Bambam has given me permission to take a few saplings when I leave. I want to plant wild chrysanthemums by our porch. Do you remember what I told you chrysanthemums mean?”

“Prosperity in love and fidelity,” Jaebum smiles when Jinyoung rewards his right answer with a kiss. “All that I hope for us.”

“Me too,” Jinyoung smiles, leaning into another kiss that leads to another round of lovemaking. 

“Remind me to bring out our oldest earthly mead if Bambam drops by to visit. His gift is already leading to my prosperity in love,” Jaebum says cheekily, when they’re done. Jinyoung snorts, lightly slapping his hand on Jaebum’s forearm.

“You’re shameless,” Jinyoung laughs.

“Only when it comes to you, my love,” Jaebum smiles beatifically, caressing a hand around the curve of Jinyoung’s hip. He sighs.

“Time to leave?” Jinyoung asks, trying not to sound despondent.

“Sunrise is eminent, and Helios favours your mother more,” Jaebum explains, extricating himself after another tight hug, and conjuring on his robes. “How do I look?”

“Like a devout husband,” Jinyoung says, before frowning. “What is my mother trying to gain from the trial?”

“I don’t think it is my place to tell,” Jaebum says, shaking his head. “And even if it were, I don’t want to spoil your mood. We’ve had a lovely reunion, and I’d rather return back to that cursed sky palace with a picture perfect memory of your happy face.”

“As you wish,” Jinyoung nods. “But promise me this, you will fight tooth and nail for us.”

“I will, my Persephone” Jaebum immediately replies, looking at him as if memorising his features to heart. “And until we meet again, stay well and soak up as much sunlight as your heart desires.”

“Goodbye for a bit, my love,” Jinyoung says, leaning into Jaebum’s space and placing a tender, lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

Jaebum disappears right as the wind starts chattering about the sun chariot making it’s way across the horizon, and Jinyoung only allows himself to burst into longing-filled tears when he feels Bambam’s presence disappear from the realm for Olympus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think~
> 
> P.S. this has been written at a questionable hour, so sorry for any typos!


End file.
